


The Devil Wears Flannel (It Belongs to Sam) - Samifer Big Bang 2016

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: When the cage finally breaks under the pressure of Michael and Lucifer, no one expects that God would have finally taken steps to keep the world safe. Now Lucifer is with the Winchesters, his grace bound to the point that he is practically human. Just add that to the long list of things the brothers and Castiel have to deal with now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrations created for the story, [The Devil Wears Flannel (It Belongs to Sam)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8341981/chapters/19110226), written by Quincygrace.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  



End file.
